republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 UEFA Champions League Final
The 2018 UEFA Champions League Final was a football match played at the Hampden Park, in Glasgow, on Saturday, 19 May 2018, to determine the winners of the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League. It was the ninth Champions League final to be played on a Saturday, rather than the traditional Wednesday. The match was won by Zîrägü, who beat Juventus 4-1 to complete the Treble, a feat only achieved before in 2010 by a team from Italy or Leubantia. The refereeing team came from Austria and was led by Adolf Vellormann. The win gave Zîrägü their first European Cup title. Juventus, meanwhile, were appearing in their first final since 2003, when they lost to another Italian club, Milan, 3-2 on penalties, after a 0-0 draw. Hampden Park had previously hosted three European Cup finals: in 1960, 1976 and 2002. As the winners, Zîrägü will play against 2017–18 UEFA Europa League winners Olympique de Marseille in the 2018 UEFA Super Cup, and also enter in the semi-final stages of the 2018 FIFA Club World Cup. Background Neither Zîrägü or Juventus had met before in the Champions League. Both teams went into the final chasing the Treble, an achievement only before reached by teams from their respective countries once, as Internazionale, an Italian club, had won the Serie A, Coppa del Italia, and UEFA Champion's League in the 2009-10 season. Hampden Park had previously hosted three European Cup finals: in 1960, 1976 and 2002. Real Madrid won the 1960 final – their last of five consecutive wins – beating Eintracht Frankfurt 7-3 in front of 135, 000 spectators, the highest attendance in a European Cup final. Bayern Munich won the next final at the stadium, beating Saint Étienne 1-0 in 1976, and Real Madrid won 2-1 against Bayer Leverkusen in the most recent final in Glasgow in 2002. Road to Glasgow |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Group stage |colspan=3 align=center| |- valign=top bgcolor=#c1e0ff |Opponent |Result |Legs |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Knockout phase |Opponent |Result |Legs |- | Ajax |5-2 |4-1 home; 1-1 away |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|First knockout round | Arsenal |4-4 (a) |2–1 home; 2-3 away |- | Real Madrid |5-2 |4-1 home; 1-1 away |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Quarter-finals | Manchester United |3-1 |3-0 home; 0-1 away |- | CSKA Diplov |2-0 |2-0 home; 0-0 away |bgcolor=#c1e0ff|Semi-finals | Benfica |4-3 |2-0 home; 2-3 away |} Pre-match Venue Hampden Park in Glasgow was chosen as the venue for the 2018 UEFA Champions League Final at a meeting of the UEFA Executive Committee in Vaduz, Liechtenstein, on 28 March 2016. The committee – who selected the venue for the 2018 UEFA Europa League Final at the same meeting – based their decision on a number of key criteria, including stadium capacity, facilities and security. It had previously been decided that the final would be played on a Saturday for the first time in Champions League history at the UEFA Executive Committee's meeting in Lucerne, Switzerland, on 30 November 2015. Match ball The official match ball for the 2010 Champions League Final, the Adidas Finale Glasgow was unveiled on 9 March 2010. It was the eighteenth ball to use the "Starball" design that had become synonymous with the UEFA Champions League. It is coloured with blue and white panels, the colours on the Scottish flag. Officials The referee for the 2018 UEFA Champions League Final was Adolf Vellormann, representing the Austrian Football Association. Vellormann started refereeing in 2013. As well as refereeing the Champion's League Final, he was also a referee at the 2018 FIFA World Cup. As usual, the referee was supported by assistant referees and a fourth official from the same country; in the 2018 final, Adolf Vellormann was assisted by Ludwig van Housen and Wolfgang Gämmer, with Erwin Voglreiter as the fourth official. Match Summary The match was won 4-1 by Zîrägü. The first goal was scored by Zîrägü captain Jürg Käzüntä who scored from a pass from Zürrî Krägîr in the 12th minute. Juventus equalized 15 minutes later, when their captain Vittorio Orleano, scored from a low pass that hit the top of the net. Zîrägü restored their lead in the 36th minute, when Richardo Burnham collected a pass from Xüvîär Néstür and dribbled the ball past Juventus goalkeeper Arnaldo Cermanisi. Kopano Yaspertalala added on another goal for Zîrägü when he headed in a goal from a indirect free kick taken by Jürg Käzüntä in the 57th minute. The final goal came in the 5th minute of stoppage time. Zîrägü goalkeeper Pütür Zîdüntä kicked out the ball, which was passed by Zürrî Krägîr to Richardo Burnham, who accidentally handled the ball with the back of his hand when the ball was coming towards him. Burnham then passed the ball back to Krägîr, who scored the winning goal. Details | goals2 = Käzüntä Burnham Yaspertalala Krägîr | stadium = Hampden Park, Glasgow | attendance = 49, 307 | referee = Adolf Vellormann (Austria) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Category:Leubantia